Flugangs
by StrangeSyndrome
Summary: AU/Songfic. Un avión vuela por la tarde en Alemania. Los pasajeros son un par de hermanos de diecisiete y cinco años, mientras el piloto es un americano treintón. No dejes que un coro que gotea desde las nubes se arrastre por tus oídos...


Este songfic esta basado en la canción de Rammstein "Dalai Lama" (…Sí, WTF). Para su creación ellos basaron en un poema llamado "Der Erlkönig" ("Rey de los elfos"), escrito por Johann Wolfgang von Goethe… Exacto (?), este fic está basado en una canción basada en un poema (xD), pero tal vez no se le puede llamar songfic por que… complico un poco-bastante las cosas. Originalmente son un padre y su hijo los protagonistas, pero, para hacerlo hetalioso (?) son un hermano mayor y menor, tratándose de Gilbert y Ludwig, y le doy un poco más de protagonismo al piloto (que no se nombra en la canción, lo invente por qué… lo necesitaba, ya verán), quien se trata de Alfred sin decir que es Alfred. (PD: Mejor no intenten imaginarlo treintón o_o'')

En fin, quien conozca la canción la reconocerá en la historia, quien no… puede escuchar la canción antes o después, pero dejaré a continuación el link de un video en youtube donde está la canción subtitulada y… en la descripción hay información de la canción, como la razón para que se llame Dalai Lama:_ www..youtube..com/watch?v=iVRVEaa8Ggs_ (quita los puntos demás)

**Disclamer (**queestádemásya**)**: Ni Hetalia ni Dalai Lama de Rammstein (*w*) me pertenecen (ojalafueraasi)… mucho menos el Dalai Lama, los vientos y su rey (?)

_¡ALTO! ¡Recuerda que esto esta clasificado como Tragedia! ¡Además, la relación entre Lud y Gil de un punto de vista fraternal, pero si quieres verlo desde uno Germancestuoso (?) eres libre de hacerlo!_

* * *

En el cielo de Alemania, un avión vuela en el viento por la tarde, para ser precisos, un _Beechcraft Bonanza_, según dijo el piloto americano a los pasajeros, un joven de diecisiete años y su hermano menor, un niño de cinco.

Sentados seguros, sentados cálidamente uno al lado del otro, en los dos asientos que le dan la espalda al piloto, el hermano mayor aun tiene presente lo que dijo el piloto treintón justo antes de despegar; "_Weiter weiter ins Verderben,_ _Wir müssen Leben bis wir sterben_", inmediatamente le pregunto la razón para esas palabras, mas el piloto respondió riendo a carcajadas.

¿Por qué, si el piloto no debería saber de su miedo a volar, les dice tal cosa? ¿Para que asustar a sus clientes? Tal vez dice esas palabras a todos los pasajeros… Americanos.

En fin, si sigue pensando en ello recordará el traumático viaje en avión de hace seis años y, lo que le pareció imposible en un principio, el vuelo se ha vuelto tan tranquilo que siente sueño, comenzando cada dos por tres a cabecear.

- ¿Tienes sueño? -Pregunta su hermano al notar lo mencionado antes.

- Si Ludwig… -Responde somnoliento, sonriéndole lo mejor que puede.

El niño bosteza.

- Yo también… -Y sin decir mas se acomoda contra su hermano y cae en un profundo sueño. El mayor, también.

Entretanto, el piloto recuerda lo poco que conoce de los hermanos: Su padre, el señor Beilschmidt, pago el viaje de los hermanos hasta Hamburgo, para la celebración de la mamá o algo así, realmente no tiene por que conocer esos detalles poco importantes, y en esos momentos, lo mas importante es que de las tres horas y media de viaje quedan solo tres, además, que la visibilidad es buena, pues el cielo esta totalmente despejado.

¿Y si se da el lujo de dormir? Puede poner una alarma en cuarenta y cinco minutos, no, sólo treinta. Los héroes como el, deben ser responsables, además de estar descansados, y, "Mas allá, mas allá de la destrucción, debemos vivir hasta morir". Ese es su extraño lema. Supone que algún día cobrara verdadero significado.

* * *

No muy lejos, invisible a los ojos humanos, el Señor del Cielo observa a el avión indignadísimo. Los hombres no pertenecen al viento ni ayer, ni hoy, ni mañana, aunque lo crean desde hace siglos con sus cada vez mas sofisticadas formas de alcanzar el cielo, e inclusive mas allá.

Así es como llama a sus hijos en el viento, y les da la orden de traer al niño humano.

* * *

El niño despierta de la tierra de los sueños. Como siempre, contando el tiempo, observa su reloj para comprobar que a dormido alrededor de veintiocho minutos, suficientes para que anocheciera. Espera que cuando su hermano despierte no se altere por ello, pues es solo la simple y oscura noche en los cielos, razona… erróneamente.

¡Entonces!, se escucha un estruendo, un pesado retumbe que conduce la noche, y el que maneja a las nubes se ríe desde no muy lejos, sacudiendo el avión hasta despertar al piloto y al hermano mayor del niño.

- ¡¿Qué demonios? -Grita asustado el hermano mayor una vez que se da cuenta de la situación. Abraza a su hermano contra su pecho- ¡El cielo estaba despejado y ahora hay una tormenta!... -Una de las peores cosas que podía pasar- ¿Estas bien West? -Se agacha ladeado para ver el rostro de su hermano. El niño no responde. Solo desvía su mirada al fondo del avión y parpadea, sin muestra de sentimiento alguno en su rostro- Weesst… -Sigue sin responder, y el joven asume que debe estar tan asustado como el, y desde ese momento debe hacer lo posible por mantener la calma.

Sin embargo le es muy difícil.

Maldito miedo a volar. Maldito trauma. Maldito el día que se subió a un avión hace seis años y maldito este día. ¡No quiere morir! ¡No quiere que West muera! ¡Quiere llegar sano y salvo a la fiesta de su mamá!

¡Quiere vivir!

- _Weiter weiter ins Verderben,_ _Wir müssen Leben bis wir sterben!_ -Exclama por su parte el piloto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su pasajero aerófobo, que ya respira agitado.

- ¡Usted cállese! -El miedo, aunque se resista, se apodera de el y el americano no ayuda en nada- ¡Solo preocúpese de llevarnos _vivos_ a tierra firme! ¡Para eso le pagaron!

- ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Por supuesto que los entregare vivos a su familia! -Responde con un notorio acento americano- ¡Parte de eso es preguntar si siguen con vida!

- ¡Maldito idiota con complejo heroico! -Si su padre contrato al americano no debe haber hablado con el en persona- ¡Gritar _nuevamente_ una idiotez no es lo mismo que preguntar si estamos bien! -Replica furioso el joven- West, ¿Ya p-puedes hablar? -Demonios, ya esta tartamudeando.

- Hermano… -Dice en un tono bajo el niño, extrañamente tranquilo. No. No hay miedo en sus palabras, solo, serenidad absoluta.

- ¡¿Qué West? ¡¿Estas bien? -Esa calma en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo aterra aun mas. ¿No era miedo lo que lo mantenía sin habla hace un momento? Su hermano es un niño calmado, valiente, pero este no es precisamente el momento para la calma.

- ¿No escuchaste el trueno? Aquel es el rey de todos los vientos. Él me quiere como su niño. -Dice el niño, casi recitando cada palabra, observando a los ojos a su hermano, reflejando con sus ojos azules la misma insana calma con la que habla.

- ¡¿Pero que dices West? ¡El rey de que hablas no existe, y muchos menos te quiere como su niño! ¡Ese trueno no fue nada más que un trueno! -Esa debe ser una extraña reacción al miedo, alucinaciones, pensamientos psicóticos, nada parecido a los síntomas de fobia y paranoia comunes, ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? ¡¿No?

No.

El pequeño no escucha a su hermano, observa por la ventana, ensimismado, a las nubes que gotean un coro dirigido a él, y ese coro se arrastra por su pequeño oído.

_Komm her  
Bleib hier  
Wir sind gut zu dir  
Komm her  
Bleib hier  
Wir sind Brüder dir_

La tormenta abraza a la maquina voladora, entretanto el niño no responde a los llamados desesperados de su hermano, a los cuales al poco rato se suma el piloto, y ni siquiera una alarma del celular de este ultimo sirve para que vuelva en si, aun acercando el celular a los oídos del niño.

Están bloqueados por el coro, coro que lo llama a _ir a ellos_. A _quedarse con ellos_. Que _serán buenos con el_. A _ir con ellos_. A _quedarse con ellos_. Que _serán sus hermanos_. A _ir con ellos_. A _quedarse con ellos_. Que _serán buenos con el_.

A ir con... _¿Con quién?_

¿Quiénes son? ¿Realmente serán buenos con el? ¿Realmente, son sus hermanos?

¿No se supone que ya tiene uno, y que este es bueno con el, al igual que sus padres?

¿Por qué irse con unos desconocidos? ¿Por qué irse _con los vientos_?

- ¡West dime algo!

Su hermano lo esta tomando del mentón, con su rostro muy cerca del suyo, y lágrimas le corren por las mejillas, todo siendo muy dramático, y más aún con el sonido de la terrible tormenta y las ventanas iluminadas por relámpagos. El se limita a parpadear varias veces.

Ha despertado. Ahora, no se irá, ni quedará con nadie más que su hermano.

_Si es que salen vivos_.

- Gilbert… -El niño llama por el nombre de pila a su hermano. Este inmediatamente lo abraza.

- ¡¿El niño ya reacciona? -Grita desde su lugar al piloto.

- ¡Si! -Responde el joven con la voz quebrada, acariciando la espalda del niño.

- _Fuck yeah!_ -Pausa- ¡Albino! ¡¿Está seguro que no tiene fiebre?

- ¡Me llamo Gilbert, maldita sea! -Deja de abrazar a su hermano para comprobar que este no tenga fiebre, apoyando la mano izquierda en la frente del menor. Al parecer intercambiaron palabras mientras el niño… tenía un "lapsus".

- No creo tener fiebre hermano -Dice el niño, percatándose que, dentro de todo, su hermano esta tranquilo, como si no se percatara de la tormenta que viven dentro de un avión.

- Y tienes razón, West…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tiene fiebre o no? -Exclama el piloto, al mismo tiempo que un trueno ruge, no obstante, no lo suficiente para que la voz del americano no pueda ser escuchada.

- ¡No tiene! -Replica secándose el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas con las manos.

- ¡¿Entonces que demonios le paso? ¡Nunca ningún cliente me había alucinado!

- ¡No tengo idea! -Responde al americano- ¿En que… estabas pensando, West? -Toma al niño por los hombros y habla bajo, siendo imposible para el piloto escuchar.

- En… -¿Le dice o le dice del coro?

- ¡Maldita tormenta del infierno! ¡No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos! -Grita por su parte el piloto.

- Puedes decirme, Ludwig -Aprieta un poco los hombros a su hermano menor. Es evidente la preocupación en su voz y en la mirada.

- No lo sé, hermano… -Ni él entiende por qué no le dice del coro, y antes de eso la voz del Rey de los Vientos, Señor del Cielo diciéndole que sus hijos, los vientos, lo vienen a buscar para que sea su niño.

- ¡No lograrás tirarme del cielo nunca! -Grita nuevamente el americano, está vez a todo pulmón, como si las tormentas fueran su Némesis. Y claro, _lo son._

- Susurrabas algo todo el tiempo, luego callaste abruptamente y parecía que te perdi-

- ¡¿Susurraba… algo? -Interrumpe el menor. ¿Susurraba el coro?

- Si West, pero muy bajo y no pude entender. Parecía ser lo mismo una y otra vez. En serio, puedes contarme -Insiste- ¿Tenia que ver con lo que dijiste justo antes?

- ¿Q-que cosa dije? -¿Dijo algo antes?

- Algo del… Rey de los Vientos -Afuera la tormenta continúa rugiendo. Al joven le da un escalofrío evidente. -Pareciera que cada vez que subo a un avión comienza una tormenta de la nada -Ríe nervioso.

- Hermano… -Cierto, ahora lo recuerda más claramente. Ya le había dicho a su hermano que el Rey de los Vientos lo quiere como su niño. Y la calma anterior de su hermano no era sino alegría. Si le habla de lo que escucho lo aterrorizara mas de lo que esta.

- ¿R-realmente no recuerdas nada de nada? -Insiste el joven.

- Yo…

¡_Crash_!, ¡Una ventana al costado izquierdo de los pasajeros se quiebra! La presión baja rápidamente en la cabina y el resto del avión. Un pesado retumbe conduce la noche y objetos salen disparados por la ventana, algunos antes chocando con los hermanos, siendo únicamente el mayor, que protege al menor abrazándolo, el que recibe de los golpes.

Sin embargo, hay algo que ambos hermanos hacen: Gritar llenos de pánico.

- _Weiter weiter ins Verderben,_ _Wir müssen Leben bis wir sterben!_ -Grita el americano- ¡Ni se les ocurra desabrocharse los cinturones!

El niño, siendo parte de una familia cristiana al igual que su hermano, le suplica a Dios:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Que el cielo llame a sus vientos, llévanos ilesos a la tierra! -Y si dice eso es por que ese supuesto Rey de los Vientos, Señor del Cielo, no existe, no importa que justifique a la perfección la tormenta llegada desde la nada, solo existe un Dios ¿No es así?

- Niño humano, que pronto serás _mío_, ¿Cómo osas en dudar de mi existencia? -Esa voz, proveniente del anterior trueno que fue capaz de romper la ventana, nuevamente se oye en la mente del niño.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No existes! -Grita el niño.

- ¡¿A quién le hablas West? -Pregunta exclamando el joven, aterradísimo.

- Te equivocas niño humano, si existo -Replica la voz- Dejaré que las nubes goteen un coro que se arrastrará por tu pequeño oído…

- ¡No importa cuantas veces el coro gotee de las nubes hasta arrastrarse a mis oídos, no seré tuyo!

- ¡West! ¡¿Qué demonios dices? ¡De las nubes gotean la lluvia, no coros! -Pausa para poder respirar agitado y volver a gritar desgarradoramente- ¡Esto no es una comedia en la que el cielo te ilumina y se escucha el _Hallelujah_ de la nada! ¡Weeeesssst!

Al piloto ya no le interesa lo que griten o alucinen sus pasajeros. Todo está bien mientras pueda aterrizar y que los tres bajen vivos del avión, los hermanos podrán ser internados en un hospital psiquiátrico si es necesario, ¡De todas maneras resultara un hecho heroico propio de un _Hero _como el y como lo fue su padre! ¡Por eso repite una y otra vez su lema, el mismo que su padre, aviador muerto en guerra, decía en alemán! ¡Y ese lema le afecto tanto que se fue a vivir a Alemania cuando sus sueños de ser piloto militar se frustraron!

¡Pero la razón para decir ese lema no importa ahora! ¡Solo importa repetirlo y hacer todo lo posible para salir con vida y ser un héroe al fin reconocido, para restregarles en la cara a los militares estadounidenses el gran piloto que desecharon!...

El americano grita desgarradoramente al mismo tiempo del rugir de un trueno, no obstante, enseguida sigue repitiendo su lema, con la mente en blanco, solo concentrado en buscar un lugar para aterrizar mientras la tormenta sigue azotando el avión.

Atrás de el, los pasajeros horrorizados, respiran agitados, gritando y llorando…

¡…y de las nubes gotea un coro que se arrastra por el pequeño oído!

_Komm her_

_Bleib hier_

- ¡No me dejes que me lleven hermano!

_Wir sind gut zu dir_

- ¡¿De quien hablas?

_Komm her_

- ¡De los vientos y de su Rey, el Señor del Cielo!

_Bleib hier_

- ¡Ellos no existen West! -Ya tirita del miedo que siente. Su hermano tiene una especie de ataque esquizofrénico mientras están a punto de morir en un accidente de avión. - ¡Ellos no-! -Un objeto golpea su espalda con una fuerza descomunal y sale por la ventana rota.

_Wir sind Brüder dir_

- ¡Él es mi único hermano, ustedes no! -Llora desconsolado el pequeño.

Tal vez por eso lo golpean, piensa el joven. No, lo último que debe hacer es creer en lo que dice su hermanito. Aún debe haber esperanzas y _reales_, ¿No? Al menos en ellas creerá antes de morir irremediablemente,

_Por que los humanos debemos vivir hasta morir_.

- ¡No los escuches West! ¡No los escuches! -Llora mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_¡¿Realmente deben vivir hasta morir?_

- _Komm her_ -El niño comienza a cantar el mismo coro que escucha, el venido desde las nubes.

- ¡No quiero morir West! ¡Quiero vivir! -Ya no escucha a su hermano. El miedo ya lo domina por completo, de los pies a la cabeza, cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el joven aun sostiene a su hermano, protegiéndolo…

- _Bleib Hier_

- ¡Soy muy joven! ¡Aún tengo mucho por vivir, West, y tú también!

Y lo abraza muy fuerte…

- _Wir sind… g-aut z-zu... dir_

- ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Deberían habernos dejado tomar el tren!

No nota su dificultad al respirar, y sigue lamentándose…

- _Bleib H-hier_

- ¡Nunca me importo superar mi aerofobia!

Pues el miedo no conoce la piedad…

- _K-komm…_ _hier_

- ¡Adaptaría mi vida para seguir evitando subir a un maldito avión!

Así el joven con los brazos…

- _W-wir… sind... B-brü…_

- ¡Pero ya no subimos al tren hermanito, y este es nuestro fin!

Le saca el alma al niño, esta se posa en las nubes y canta:

_Komm her _

Esta vez pudiendo ser perfectamente escuchado por el piloto y el joven…

_Bleib hier _

El americano deja de repetir una y otra vez su lema…

_Wir sind gut zu dir _

El hermano mayor se percata que su hermano ya no respira…

_Komm her _

- ¡¿Weeessst? ¡Weesst! ¡Weeeessst! -Grita lastimeramente Gilbert Beilschmidt con el cuerpo inerte de Ludwig Beilschmidt en los brazos.

_Bleib hier _

- Mas allá, mas allá de la destrucción, _deben_ vivir hasta morir -Dice cantadito una voz aterradora, sin que ellos sepan que esa voz pertenece al Rey de los Vientos.

_Wir sind Brüder dir_

- Y ahora que el niño humano es mío, ya es tiempo de que mueran…

* * *

Está madrugada, en Alemania, policías y bomberos trabajan para separar de los fierros retorcidos de un avión (un _Beechcraft Bonanza_) lo que queda de las únicas tres victimas del accidente. El avión en extrañas circunstancias calló en una zona rural del país centroeuropeo

Algunos dicen que el accidente se debe a una extraña tormenta que salio de la nada, literalmente, pues en el día del accidente el clima era excelente... y están en lo correcto.

…Lo que no saben, es que solo los dos mayores se cuentan como victimas, los que mas allá, mas allá de la destrucción debieron vivir hasta morir. El menor canta un coro junto a su Rey, coro que gotea de las nubes, hasta arrastrarse por tus insignificantes oídos.

¿Por qué vienes aquí y te quedas? Seré bueno contigo…

* * *

Realmente, este fic no me gusto mucho como me quedo (ymuchomenosmataralostres) pero necesito su opinión pueblomioporelquevivo (?)

Al escribir, preferí siempre decir "Rey de los Vientos" en lugar de "Rey de todos los Vientos" pues… es mejor así (?)

Ah, casi se me olvida… para quienes se preguntan por el avión, aquí hay unas páginas:_ es..wikipedia..org/wiki/Beechcraft_Bonanza _y _www..aviationcharterbiz..com/bonanza..htm _(quita los puntos demás) …y en la rápida investigación que hice sobre el avión, nada me dejo segura si el piloto puede ser uno sólo o deben ser dos… pero ya que asdasdasd, además con otro piloto complicaría más la historia y también tendría que matarlo.

Perdón por los errores de ortografía que doy por seguro que debe haber ;_;

PD: Este es el primer fic que publico :O


End file.
